monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
(8/29) Monster Strike News
Legends Series '''Time: 8/30 12PM - 9/2 11:59AM''' Exclusives: [[Striker]] / [[Lucifer]] / [[Himiko]] / [[Gabriel]] / [[Noah]] / [[Nostradamus]] / [[Ishikawa Goemon]] / [[Moses]] / [[Pandora]] / [[Mana]] After this Legends Series, Striker, Lucifer, Himiko, Gabriel, and Noah will not appear in Legends Series anymore. They will be Limited Monsters in future Hatchers. New Gouzetsu - Karna '''Time: 9/7 7PM - 9PM''' Also, there will be a Impossible+ Festival starting from 9/7 12PM - 9/13 11:59PM that will have extra time slots for dungeons in the Impossible, Colossal and Gouzetsu difficulty. New Series - Flower 4 Series '''Time: 9/2 12PM - ''' '''Ascension Tsubaki (Fire 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Flight / Null Warp * Gauge - Null Block * SS - Explosion SS * Bump - Bomb Spread * Sub - Marking Laser '''Evolution Himawari (Wood 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Mine Sweeper L / Null Wind * SS - Counter Mode SS * Bump - Shining Pillar '''Evolution Ajisai (Dark 6★)''' * Type - Speed * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Dragon Slayer XL / Etherean Slayer XL * SS (8) - All Null SS * Bump - Random Energy Blast '''Extreme Monsters - Major Phosphor Copper (Wood 6★) & Lieutenant Colonel Silver (Dark 6★)''' '''Lethal Monster - General Platnium (Light 6★)''' '''Special Anime''' A special Anime episode featuring this new Series will start 9/1 7PM. The regular Anime season will take a break for that week and will return 9/8 7PM. Version 12.2 '''Time: TBA''' '''1 - V Meter will be added to Sacred Grounds''' They will only count on the last quest of each set '''2 - Luck 90 (75+15) monsters will have a Blue Clover flashing''' '''3 - [MonSpot] Swiping the screen will show Powers around your surroundings''' '''4 - Change your Shot Order during Co-Op''' '''5 - Special Guarantee 6★ Pack''' Price - 3800 yen Pick from 4 Abilities, Null Damage Wall / Null Gravity Barrier / Null Warp or Mine Sweeper + Flight. The Special Hatcher will give you 5 monsters having the Ability you choose (1 from each Element). Other Items Included - 7 Orbs - 2 Divine Sharls - 1 Stamina Can - 1 EXP Morling Den Voucher Note: This Pack can only be purchased once per account '''6 - Starter Pack Resets''' Price - 480 yen Pack Includes - 1 6★ Guaranteed Monster - 5 Orbs - 2 Divine Sharls - 1 Stamina Can - 1 EXP Morling Den Voucher New Transcension - Himiko '''Time: 8/30 12PM''' * Type - Speed * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Super Null Damage Wall / Wood Slayer * SS (20 + 8) - Goes through walls and attacks enemies with a meteor shower that grows more powerful with each enemy contacted. * Bump - Rebound Ex Laser XL * Sub - Cross Laser XL Other News * Next Monster Strike News is 9/5 4PM Full MS News Video